Hope Lives Here
by LapuPixie
Summary: A girl is released from experimenting, and the X-men find her. Her confusing past is waiting to be discovered... Chapter 20 is up! Near final chapter: #20-Final Verdict...
1. At The Center

DISCLAIMER: As you know I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Andrea

DISCLAIMER: As you know I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Andrea. She is completely mine and you can't have her! Grrrrrrrrrrr!

**__**

*It was dark. Cold. No light. So cold. Where were the doctors? Where were the nurses? I was all alone. And I was scared. Why was there no light? No heat? I was shivering…or was I trembling? Maybe both. "Hello?"I whispered. -No one will here you in that voice, stupid-I thought to myself. I cleared my throat. "Is anyone out there?" I called. I could feel my heart pounding, throwing itself against my chest. I looked around, hoping to see something. Anything. -There! - I had spotted a speck of light behind me. I stood up and started walking to it. Then running. -Why is it not coming closer? - I ran for what seemed like forever. –Please! Doctor Taylor! Doctor Johnson! Anybody! Please, help me!-just when I thought my legs would give out, the light was-*

Beep! Beep! Beep! "Ahhhhhhh!" I shrieked. –Stupid alarm clock. - I groaned. What a dream. Guess its back to the old grind. "You up yet?!" yelled the kid next to me. "What do you think, Genius?" I muttered back. "What?" he screamed. "Yeah, I'm up already!" I yelled to him. –Boy, he's a pain. - Wonder if the docs will change my cell/room somewhere else.

__


	2. A Big Change

Disclaimer: you look smart, you figure it out

Sorry the first chapter was so short. Went kind of brain-dead. Hope this one is better!

Disclaimer: you look smart, you figure it out.

"Again." The doctor commanded. I reached out and healed the cut on his hand. He recorded the results and started the interrogation again.

" Does it hurt you to heal me?"

"No, I feel just fine." I stated flatly. –Just the way I felt the other 600 times you asked me. –I thought bitterly.

" Do you feel nauseous, tired, depressed-"

"Try bored." I interrupted

He glanced at me quickly, then turned away. "It's standard procedure, Andrea. You know I have to do this every day," he stated calmly.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing Dr. Worthy" I sighed.

I knew if I kept this up, I'd sooner or later get slapped. The doctors didn't usually care for my sarcastic attitude. That's the way the rest of my day went. At lunch I got to eat alone, all by myself, in my room. I usually hated lunch, but I was sort of happy for the solitude this time. I looked at the ugly pea green walls, the small lumpy bed, and the thousands of magazines I had collected over the years. I had been in the medical research center for physically or mentally deformed children for as long as I could remember (which would be for about three years.) I don't know why I couldn't find memories beyond when I was twelve, and even then I only remember when I came to this horrid place. I realized in my second year here that I don't really belong in this center. I had no physical or mental deformity. If you could see me now, you would think I was a normal kid. But something about me is very different. I am able to heal almost any bodily wound. It started as soon as I was twelve, though I don't remember how I discovered it. I can't remember what my parents look like, or my two brothers. I can only remember their names.

The only reason I remember their names is because the doctors told me. I find it terribly odd that I can't remember anything of my past life. I started to wonder if the doctors had done something to me, but why would they do something like that? I heard the boy in the room next to mine enter the door.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked.

"Trying to get some quiet in this hellhole," I replied.

"Oh. Why? Isn't it quiet enough the rest of the time?" he said

"No, not with you around. Now leave me alone!" I snapped.

"Groooouuuuchy!" he answered in a singsong voice.

I growled under my breath and tried to ignore him. It wasn't an easy task. I concentrated on trying to remember my past. Just like all of the other times I tried, nothing came to me. I had tried asking the doctors once, only to have the subject changed. I knew then that they were trying to hide something from me. But what could it be? Did I have no parents? Did they steal me from my parents? Could I have any more ludicrous ideas? I chuckled at myself. –I have been watching waaaaaaaay too much TV – But despite, or because, of that thought, I turned on my TV, hoping something good was one my 20 channels. I flipped, bored. Soap operas and talk shows like Jerry Springer and Ricki Lake flashed by. Nope, nothing interesting. I turned the TV off, and went to my huge stack of magazines, and pulled out one of my favorite. It was a Teen magazine, and was dedicated to all of the readers. I scanned the worn pages, looking for an interesting article. 

I heard Nurse Ellie walking down the hall. She was a plump black woman, in her early 50's I'd say. She was kind and honest, and never treated me like the other doctors. She was my only connection to the outside world. She brought me new Magazines, clothes, make-up, whatever. She also brought the smell of the outside with her. She was the oldest of the staff I knew of, and thought it a shame that we kids were always cooped up in our rooms. She came closer, and I noticed she wasn't whistling like usual. I was a bit worried, because she only didn't whistle when she had bad news. She stopped right outside my door, put the card in the scanner, and pushed the door open. She had a grim expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Well, I've got some bad news and some good news. Bad news first. Head of the Center wants all of the children out. Funding for the experiments from the government has stopped." She said slowly

"Why?" I asked. This was very, very strange.

She sighed, "The Center has no results to show that any of our experiments on disabled children have been successful. We have no reason as to why children are born this way, and no cure to stop it."

There was something she wasn't telling me. I thought about whether I should probe or not. I decided to probe.

"Where will all the children go?" I asked slowly. I didn't know if I wanted to hear the answer.

She looked long and hard at me. She stared hard, as though she was trying to peer into my mind, my soul. I looked away quickly. I hated it when she did that. I knew she was wondering whether to tell me or not. I knew she was thinking 'should I tell her? What if she can't handle it?' I hated it when people left me in the dark. I glared at her, my eyes demanding an answer. It was her turn to look away and say "Some, the ones who have homes to go to, will go back to their parents. Others, such as in your case, will go to another school until their parents can get contacted."

I stared at her. "You can't find my parents?"

" No. We think that they have just moved, so finding them will be really hard until they get settled."

"Well, where am I staying until then? I can't live at the school you know." I replied sarcastically. 

She smiled. That's another thing about her I loved. She never hated it when I got smart. She always told me that when I did that, I was just showing personality. Sometimes she called it spunk. The doctors don't like her to encourage me to do this, but she said it's just a normal teenage thing to do.

"That's the good news," She grinned, "You get to stay with me until we find your parents. Now you're the only one who gets this opportunity, so don't go blabbing it to the other patients. You'll upset them. They have to stay in an orphanage until their parents are found. And also, you owe me BIG for this! I was feeling gracious today, so I volunteered to do this."

I grinned too. I knew that she would have done it even if she weren't feeling gracious today. She's just that kind of person. –Thank goodness I made friends with her! – I thought. I also had an excited feeling inside of me. This would be the first time I left the Center, which I could remember. I could feel a strange feeling slowly envelop me. It filled every fiber of my being. Could this be true, complete happiness? If so, it was a wonderful feeling. I was about to start the biggest adventure of my life. Little did I know what the twists and turns would be.

__

Okay peeps. What'cha think? R&R please. I'll post more as soon as I can!


	3. Moving In

Okay, on to a new chapter

Okay, on to a new chapter. Okay you know the Disclaimer, so I won't bore you with repeating it.

This bit is dedicated to Yaoi fan on a sugar high

I woke up to a new room. I was confused at first. I didn't know where I was, but slowly it started to sink in. -Your at Ellie's house. The Center shut down because funding stopped. Their looking for your parents right now- I thought calmly to myself. It was a Saturday. I had moved in Thursday and would be starting a new school Monday. I was so nervous about the starting a new school, but I still had a lot of unpacking to do before I could worry about it too much.

I would already have been unpacked, but Ellie had insisted on taking a big shopping spree Friday. It was the first time I was in a mall in three years, and it was a bit overwhelming at first So many sights, sounds, smells, all throwing themselves at me at once. And so many people! At the Center I was the only one my age there. Here, there were tons of them! And all of them were different shapes & sizes. –How am I supposed to get used to this? God it's going to be really hard….and why are those boys staring at me? Do I look funny? – I turned to Ellie and asked "Do I look strange?"

She looked me over "Now why would you think that?"

"These boys keep looking at me."

She smiled "No dear, you look just fine. Try to ignore them."

I nodded and continued to shop. 

So many different colors! So many different styles! I've never seen so many clothes before.

"What do you think of this one?" I asked. I was holding a purple plaid shirt.

"Plaid doesn't look good on you, dear. It makes you look too boring," replied Ellie. 

–Sometimes she's too honest, if you ask me- I thought, returning the shirt to it's rack.

"Ok, how about this one then?" she looked me over and said "Very nice. Get that one." I was holding a tank top with a colorful Chinese pattern. I looked down at my feet.

"Don't you think we have enough bags? I mean we have about ten bags already. Eleven counting the stuff we'll buy from here."

She counted the bags around me, and stood up. "I think your right. We need to stop shopping."

I smiled and took the stuff to the counter. We bought the shirts and pants, and got ready to leave.

"How about helping me with these bags?" I asked.

"Oh no, dear, I'm too old to be doing things like that…"she turned away

"Hold it right there woman! You are helping me with these bags. Old my foot!" I called out

She turned around, and started laughing. I knew she didn't mean any of it, and had planned on helping me anyway. We split the bags almost evenly (I got the 6th one) and walked out of the mall. 

I turned around to talk to Ellie, and I wasn't watching where I was going. I dropped two of my bags. I bumped into this girl with bright red hair, down to her waist. She looked about 17 or 18 and was really pretty.

"I'm so sorry! I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Here, let me help you with your bags." Said the girl.

"No, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention either." I replied. I bent down to pick up the various things that had fallen from the bag.

"You should watch where your walking Andrea," I heard Ellie mutter under her breath. –Gee, thanks Ellie.-I thought sarcastically.

After a couple of embarrassing seconds, all of the junk that had fallen from the bags was back in their place.

"Thank you so much. It was very kind of you to help me." I said as calmly as I could.

"No prob. It was nothing." She answered. I started to walk away, figuring that that would be the last time I saw her.

"Andrea!" I heard Ellie calling form downstairs. I snapped out of my daze, and yelled "What?!"

"Excuse me, young lady?" I heard her stomping up the steps.

"I mean, Ma'am?" I yelled tentatively. 

"That's better, child. What do you want for breakfast?" She opened the door and peeked her head in.

"Umm…. I don't know. What do you have?"

She looked towards the ceiling, thinking. I sat quietly, knowing she thought well in quiet.

"Well, I can't remember exactly what we've got. Come down stairs and take a look." She stated, giving up on thinking this early in the morning.

"All right. Give me a few minutes to get dressed. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. But hurry up! I don't want to wait all day long!" she warned teasingly.

After a couple of minutes, I was dressed and eating breakfast.

"What are we going to start on first?" I asked.

She turned to me." I figured we would start by painting your room." She replied.

"Oh, okay." I said.

After breakfast, we started to paint my room. My favorite color was purple, so we had painted it lavender sort of color. It had white lacy curtains, and a great view of the sunrise. And the best thing was, it was homey. Nothing like the Center. No lumpy bed. No pea green walls. No annoying little boys next door. (Thank God!)

I had plenty of time that weekend to fix up my room. I had a huge closet, lots of clothes (thanks to Ellie.), and lots of pillows. We had fashioned it like some room out of a magazine. Lots of sashes and wispy fabrics. I loved it. It was really colorful. I needed a room like that, someplace to relax in.

__

And so we finally get the Jean in the story. Should I write more? Time(and reveiws) will tell!


	4. The First Day

Hello peeps __

Hello peeps! How's the story so far? R&R please! Also, I haven't seen but a few episodes, so I don't know if the portrayal of the original X-men characters is accurate

****

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men and the villains, but I do own the rest of the characters! Hee, hee, hee!

I woke up early the next morning. Probably from nerves. I got out of bed and took a cold shower to wake me up. I got dressed. I had decided to wear my Chinese tank top and jeans with dragons on the back pockets. I put on my makeup, and hurried downstairs to fix my breakfast.

After a quick meal, and a thousand reminders from Ellie, I was off to a new school, a new life.

I walked in to the school doors, and was confronted by a hundred staring eyes. I looked straight ahead, ignoring all of them, and headed to the principal's office. I knocked softly, and heard a strict voice answer "Come in!" I cringed, regretting this day already. I entered quickly, hoping this 'meeting' to end fast.

"Hello, Ms. Darkholme-"

"Please have a seat. I'll be with you in a moment. I have to deal with a student first." She interrupted. 

I sat down in the chair she motioned me to. She walked away into her office, and closed the door behind her. I started to twiddle my thumbs, and then I noticed what I was doing and stopped.
    A few minutes later, Ms. Darkholme came out of her office with a boy trailing behind her. He looked to be a senior, had brown hair, and was really cute! (I'm a normal teenage girl in that sense.)
"Now, you pull a stunt like that again, and it will be even worse punishment, you hear me young me?" she warned.
"Yes ma'am" he answered. He noticed I was in the room, and said, "What are you looking at?" I considered saying 'I don't know yet' but thought that might not be a good idea, since he looked like the schools ultimate bully. So I turned away with a grin on my face. Ms. Darkholme sent the boy back to class.
"Now Ms…umm…" "Andrea. Andrea Stuart." I interrupted
She pointed towards her office, and I entered meekly. Everything had a place, and everything was in its place. You could almost smell the strictness of this office. You cold almost see the sign around her neck that said 'don't mess with me'. Control radiated of her.
"Now that that business is out of the way, how can I help you Ms. Stuart?"
"Well, I've just moved here, and I need a schedule and a pass to go to my classes." I replied.
She glanced at me over the rim of her glasses. She turned around and looked in her file cabinet, searching for my schedule. -I don't think I've ever sat so straight in my life- I thought, amused by how nervous I was acting. 
"Ah yes, here it is. And here's a pass to get into class," I stood up and took the papers that she was holding out to me, "and I trust that I won't have to see you again in my office for punishment reasons. I hope that this school suits your educational needs." She forced a smile, and I did the same. 
I turned around to leave when I heard her call out " Have a nice day." Just hearing her say that made chills run up my spine.
    
" Did you, like, finish your English homework last night?" Kitty whispered to Jean. 
    "Yeah. Didn't you?" replied Jean. 
"Well yeah, but I, like, don't know if it's right." She responded.
"Kitty! Jean! Please be quiet during class!" Mrs. Taylor admonished.
A knock at the door rescued them from further embarrassment. Mrs. Taylor opened the door and was ushering a new student in to the classroom.
"Class," Mrs. Taylor announced, "we have a new student. Please welcome Ms. Andrea Stuart to our class."
    The girl was looking down at her feet, her hair covering her face, until her name was called. She looked up shyly, and smiled. She had shoulder length brown hair that was layered up to her eyes. She had black, no, dark brown eyes. She had really light skin and strangely, only one dimple. Her teeth were perfect, and she was wearing the latest style of clothes. To say the least, to everyone in the classroom, she was all that and a bag of chips.
" You can have a seat by Thomas. Thomas please raise your hand and show… yes, thank you."
    She walked to her seat, looking straight ahead towards it.
"New student. She looks really nervous, though. Don't you think Kitty?" asked Jean.
    "Yeah. She looks totally nervous. You think she could be, like, a mutant or something?" Kitty whispered.
"I doubt it. The professor never told us about her, so I seriously doubt it." Jean whispered back. Class went undisturbed afterwards. Everyone turned his or her assignments in, and Kitty was happy to see her paper was right. 
    
The rest of the day for me went pretty well. Though everyone stared at me like they had never seen a new girl before in my opinion. The lunch bell rang, and I wondered what I was going to for lunch. I looked vainly for any of the other kids from the Center. After scanning around for a minute, I noticed that a girl was waving from a crowded table. I looked around, to she who she was waving at. The girl finally gave up on waving, and come over to lock her arm around mine.
    "Hey, you're new here, right?" I nodded my head, a little confused.
    "Well then hi! My name is Courtney, and I'm on the high school cheerleading squad. What's your name?" She said
    I smiled the entire time thinking-Oh crap. An annoyingly perky cheerleader has caught me and is leading me to the 'popular' table-
"My name is Andrea. I've just moved here from…uh…Georgia!" I said in a rush. I had heard the doctors mention that I came from Georgia. Courtney led me to her table, and introduced me to all of her friends and many boyfriends.
"I love your outfit!" one of the cheerleaders, Anna I think, said, "Where did you get it from?"
"Oh, umm… I'm not sure. Some store in the mall." I replied.
Suddenly everyone at the table burst out laughing. I jumped because it was so sudden. 
" Oh, Andrea," Courtney said between giggles, "You're so funny!"
I smiled uncertainly, and asked if they would excuse me. I walked towards the school building, looking for the girl's room, and before I knew it, I was lost.
" Great. Just what I need." I walked around, went to the nearest door, and went outside, forgetting about finding the restrooms and planned on avoiding the 'populars', when I unfortunately ran into a couple of my classmates fighting the schools bullies near the woods close to the school. I tried to go by unnoticed, but unfortunately, fate had a totally different idea…
So should I keep going? I don't know, you tell me 


	5. The Fight to Fit In

Okay, here goes

Okay, here goes. I hope you like this one!

(I've only seen a few episodes, so my portrayal of the characters might be a little off. Sorry if it is!) 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the X-men or the Brotherhood. I just own the other characters in the story.

"Let's kick their butts!" Evan whispered to Scott. They had just gotten into another fight with a few members of the Brotherhood.

"No! If there is a way to get out of this peacefully, then we'll do it! He's trying to think of what that peaceful way might be!" Jean answered for Scott. 

****

*Thanks Jean* Scott thought sarcastically.

"What's wrong Summers?" Lance Alvers taunted. "Afraid to fight like a man?"

"Let's take this outside Alvers. Just you and me." Scott answered.

"Scott!" Jean yelled angrily.

"Listen Jean, there is no way out of this! We've got to end this once and for all!" Scott said slowly.

****

*Besides, no one calls me a chicken! * Scott thought.

He started walking towards the doors that led to the outside of the school, never taking his eyes off of Lance. The other mutants, good and bad, followed him and Alvers out of the school doors.

I had started to walk away from the conflict that was brewing, when one of the people fighting caught my attention. He was a black guy with a Dennis Rodman sort of hair cut. His hair was blonde, and he had just sprouted a bunch of spikes on his arm. I gasped. I was completely surprised by this guy. I looked to see if he was freaking out the other people, but they acted like it was a normal everyday thing. I watched as every, single one of them unleashed their powers. The tall, jock looking guy with brown hair could shoot red beams from his eyes. _* So that's why he wears those sun glasses all the time! * _ I thought. The girl that was with them could lift up the guys she was fighting without touching them. The guy from Ms. Shields office was there, and the ground shook whenever he stomped his foot. *_ **If he isn't careful, he'll knock down the school building! ***_ I thought worriedly. ***_Actually, that wouldn't be such a bad thing…_*** I watched as they continued to fight, never noticing me. Suddenly a guy with white blonde hair appeared out of nowhere. ***_Where did he come from? *_**

" Face it Daniels! I'm just to fast for you to keep up!" the guy that had just appeared yelled. 

"No way Quicksilver! You just stand still and I'll defiantly kick you butt!" 'Daniels' yelled back.

'Quicksilver' had more important things to worry about at the moment, though. The girl had finally caught him and was holding him three feet off the ground. But the guy from Ms. Shield's office had stomped the ground and the girl lost her concentration as she landed face first on the ground. 'Quicksilver' was free, but while his back was turned, 'Daniels' pointed his arm at the unsuspecting 'Quicksilver' and aimed one of his spikes at him. " Watch it Pietro!" I heard the bully guy yell, and Pietro turned around just in time to see 'Daniels' spike aimed. In the blink of the eye, Pietro pushed 'Daniels' arm up just time for the spike to miss him. I heard a yell coming from the girl, and I wasn't watching where the spike landed. I had a split second to wonder where it when I felt a terrible pain in my chest.

What will happen to Andrea? How wins the fight? Stay tuned for the awe-inspiring conclusion! Oh yeah, R&R! 


	6. X-Men

You like my story so far

You like my story so far? Tell me in reviews! Even if you didn't like it, R&R please

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters, except the ones you've never heard of.

Jean had just picked herself off of the ground, after Avalanche knocked her off balance and she had lost her concentration with holding Pietro. She looked up just in time to see Pietro push Evan's arm up and a spike shoot straight in the air. She watched the spike fly to the left, and quickly gain speed as it fell point first towards the ground. Suddenly she spotted a girl, watching them fight. The spike was headed right towards her!

"Look out!" she screamed.

The girl turned to look at Jean just as the spike tilted towards her chest. The girl let out a blood-curdling scream as the spike pierced her skin, and jean was running towards her as fast as she could go.

"Scott!" she yelled. " Stop fighting! She's hurt!"

Scott turned around to see what Jean was talking about, and saw that she was running towards the new girl. Jean was in the way, so he couldn't see how she was hurt. He turned to Lance and said, "We'll finish this later, Alvers."

"Bring it on Summers. Bring it on…" and he ran off before he could be blamed for this incident.

Scott ran to Jean's side and took a look at the girl's wounds.

"Isn't this one of Evan's spikes?" he asked, confused.

Hearing his name, Evan turned around and saw that Scott and Jean had stop fighting.

"Gotta split, Daniels. Have fun!" Pietro sneered. And was gone in a flash.

Evan jogged over to where Jean and Scott were crouching, and gasped, horrified by what he saw.

The girl had blood running down her chest, turning her tank top scarlet. She was coughing up blood, and her blood was pumping out quicker with every heartbeat. He saw that his spike was buried deep into her skin. He started to panic and turned to Scott.

"What are we going to do Scott?" he asked, worried about the girl who was slowly bleeding to death.

To everyone's surprise, the girl was pushing away from them, trying to stand up.

"Please, don't move!" Jean said. "We won't hurt you. We want to help you, if you'll just be still!"

The girl gasped between coughs, "Please…please leave me alone…. I'm fine-"

"You call this fine!" Scott exclaimed. "You're bleeding to death!"

"No… you don't understand…. I'm…like you. If you'll just trust me…please…" she gasped.

Jean looked at Scott. She knew shat he was thinking. And she didn't like it. She helped the girl to her feet and stood nearby to catch her if she fell.

I stood up and looked carefully at my wound. I braced myself for what I was about to do, cause it was going to hurt! I placed my hand on the bit of spike that was sticking out of my flesh, and pulled as hard and as quickly as I could. There was sharp and stabbing pain as the spike left the space it had created between my ribs, and I groaned as the blood flowed freely from the wound. I placed my hand over the spot where the spike had been, and felt the warmth as my energy flowed in to the wound. The Blood slowly ran back into my wound, as if someone had put me on rewind. The flesh quickly grew over the old wound, and my lung that had been pierced was pulled back together. There was no scar where the wound had been. The only evidence that I had been bleeding was the scarlet spot where the blood had stained my shirt. I looked up to the confused faces of my companions, and tried to explain. 

"See… it was nothing to me. I'm like you. I can't fight, though. I can only heal."

"So, you're okay now?" asked 'Daniels'.

"Yeah…just a….little…ti..red…" and that was the last thing I remember.

And so I end my story. You like? Please R&R! I live off of your feedback!


	7. Making Friends

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men

DISCLAIMER: I don't own X-men. Somebody else does. SO DO NOT SUE ME! Also, I'm sorry if I mess up Kurt's accent. I haven't had much practice w/ German accents.

I woke up later that day in my room over at Ellie's house. My head was pounding, and any memories beyond what I ate this morning were extremely foggy. I sat up in bed, and noticed that I wasn't wearing my Chinese shirt. –**The Gap? I never bought anything from the Gap**. - I pulled the bed covers off of me, and set my feet on the ground just as Ellie walked in the door.

"What are you doing girl? All of your friends came by and scared me by telling me that you had passed out…. I almost had a heart attack!" Ellie tisked. I grinned sheepishly and stood up too fast.

"Okay, bad idea," I mumbled, as slowly the spots cleared from my vision.

"Now you get right back in that bed, missy," Ellie chided. " Passing out is something serious. You are going to rest today." 

I meekly got back into bed, and watched her zip around my room. –**What happened today, anyway? **- I thought. I sat back on the pillows, and without meaning to, I fell asleep.

__
  * It was dark. And cold. I was alone, utterly alone and defenseless. Where were the sun, the moon, and the stars? All I could see was an empty abyss. I turned, looking for anything familiar. I saw a flicker of light! I crawled on my hands and knees, and when I was three feet away from it, it vanished. I turned around, hoping that it would reappear, but all I saw was darkness. There! I see it again! I crawled to it, praying I could reach it before it would disappear. But it was gone. Suddenly, I smelled an acrid odor. What was that smell. It was familiar, I had smelt it before. But what was it? It smelt like…like…smoke? Suddenly, the room I was in bursted into flames! The walls were crumbling into ash, and the smoke was choking me. I would die in here if I stayed much longer! I got to my feet and pulled my shirt over my nose, trying to filter some of the air. But it wasn't working. I choked and gasped, my lungs begging for fresh air. I heard a loud shriek like that of wood being pulled apart. I looked above my head, and saw a burning plank falling towards me. I screamed and closed my eyes as-*

I woke up in the middle of the night, sweat running off of my body, gasping for air. – What happened? What was I dreaming about? - I honestly couldn't remember. It was like someone had built a brick wall where my memories of my past and of my dreams were kept. I sighed in frustration, and felt glad that what ever I had seen wasn't real.

I returned to school the next day, hoping that no one had really noticed my absence. Apparently no one had, because the teachers never said any thing about it. I realized in the middle of 5th period that I had a project due next week and a test on the day after that. I tried to pay attention, because I didn't want to fail the test, but my mind kept wondering back to what happened yesterday. I was worried that the students that had taken me to Ellie's house had told someone of my secret. It was only my second day, and I didn't want to be labeled as a freak so soon! I tried to see if anyone looked at me strangely. But everyone treated me the same as always. But even the 'popular' table hadn't noticed my absence, so I figured I was okay. 

I had walked to my 6th period class, and just sat down when, the girl next to me, out of the blue, dropped all of her papers in the floor.

"Oh, that was, like, great." She mumbled, fumbling to pick them up.

I bent down to help her, and after a few seconds, everything was in order.

"Thank you soo much. I'm, like, such a klutz." She said.

I silently agreed with her.

"Are you a new student?" she asked. 

"Yeah," I answered. "Today is only my second day."

She opened her eyes widely, like I had just answered her life-long question.

"Really? Well than my name is, like, Kitty! What's yours?" she said in a rush

"My name's Andrea. Nice to meet you Kitty." I answered. That was about all I could say before the teacher walked in, and class began.

I had nearly fallen asleep when the bell rang for lunch. –**I hope Courtney isn't going to ask me to sit with her again. I swear I just can't stand her voice! **- I thought. I didn't really have too much to worry about, because as soon as I left those school doors, I found Kitty steering me to her table full of friends. 

"Hi guys! This is, like, Andrea! She's new here!" Kitty exclaimed with much exuberance.

I smiled at everyone one there, when I noticed that the three people from the fight yesterday were sitting here. 

I watched as everyone at the table introduced themselves, and I hoped I could remember all of their names.

The ones from the fight were Scott, Jean, and Evan. They were watching me as much as I was watching them. 

"So, how are you feeling today?" Jean asked. All the people at the table, (that weren't in the fight) gave her strange looks.

"Just fine, thank you." I said carefully. I didn't really want to give away my secret to everyone else.

"So, Vat do you think of de school so far?" the one named Kurt asked.

"Well, it's a new experience for me. I used to be home schooled, so this is the first time I've been to a public school." I answered.

I looked around the table, just listening to various conversations, when I noticed Courtney walking over to the table.

"Oh. Crap." I slid down as far as I could in my seat, but it was to late. Courtney's super prep vision had spotted me.

"Vat are you doing down there?" Kurt asked. I had slid down under the table, hoping something else had caught Courtney's attention. Like a pair of un-hip shorts or whatever.

"I am trying to escape from Courtney. I lose 15 of my brain cells every minute I'm with her." I answered.

"Oh." Kurt said, grinning.

I crawled out from under the table, just as the intercom rang out with Ms. Shields demanding voice "Andrea Stuart, please come to my office." I heard a couple of 'uh, ohs' and low whistles. I looked back at my, hopefully, new friends and shrugged my shoulders. I took of at a jog back into the building.

****

-What have I done now? - I wondered.

SOOOOOOO….. What do ya think? R&R please!!


	8. 

DISCLAIMER- (I hate these things…) you know the drill

DISCLAIMER- (L I hate these things…) you know the drill

I walked towards Ms. Shields' office, wondering what his was about. I wasn't really looking forward to it, after our last 'meeting'. I could feel the butterflies slowly enter my stomach with each step I took. I could see her office at the end of the hall, and I had this horrible feeling that whatever happens in that office, no good will come of it. I knocked softly and almost immediately Ms. Shields opened the door and ushered me in. 

"Please, have a seat." She said, pointing to a seat in front of her desk. I sat down, surprised by her courteous manner. – _What happened to her? Did something fall on her head?_ – I thought. I watched her fiddle and stall till I was ready to take her by the shoulders and shake her. 

"Umm…why am I here?" I finally asked. She turned to me; seemingly surprised to see I could talk. 

"Yes, I ah, brought you here to discuss the fight yesterday." I cringed inwardly. -_How did she find out about that? –_ I thought. 

"Ms. Shields, just to let you know, I wasn't participating in the fight, it was a couple of other-"

"Yes, I realize that. I know that you were not in the fight. But I heard that you were injured in this fight, but no trace of a bruise or scratches are on you." She interrupted. I shifted uneasily in my seat, her eyes boring into mine. 

"Y-yes, I was hurt, but…uh." I stuttered. –What am I going to say!?- I thought frantically. Usually I was quick o my feet, but it just didn't seem to be the case now.

"I know, from a reliable source, that you were hurt quite terribly, and had to go home afterwards." She said slyly. I nodded, voice stuck in my throat. She stood up quickly, and started to pace around the room.

"But no trace of your injuries. That's strange…isn't it, Ms. Stuart?" She continued. I shifted, praying to everything that was holy that she wouldn't find out. 

I jumped, as she was suddenly neat my ear, whispering "What happened, Ms. Stuart." 

She strode quickly to her desk, and waited patiently for an answer. I felt like I was going to throw up, I was so nervous. My stomach was cramping into millions of knots.

She watched me like a cat that had caught a mouse and was toying with it before she killed it. 

"I have learned, from my reliable resource, that you healed yourself, by just using your hands." She said softly. I let go of my breath, which I hadn't realized I was holding in. 

She smiled and said, "I want you to know that you and I are the only ones, besides the people in the fight, that know of this. And I have an offer for you. I know some remarkable students, just like you, that go to this school. Some were in the fight you saw. I have faith that you will consider my offer that I am about to give you. I am part of a group of 'special' students, which provides knowledge on how to use and control your powers. I am offering you a chance to be part of this group. Will you join us?" I stared at her after this little speech. –What in the world is this woman rambling about? – I thought, shocked. She stared at me, waiting for an answer. I stared back, shocked beyond belief. –Say something, stupid! – I thought 

"Oh! Umm… this is a major decision, and…um…I need more time to think about this." I ended, confused by all of this info shoved in my face at once. She nodded and gestured towards the door.

"Of course. Please come back and tell me your answer as soon as you decide." She said calmly. I walked in a daze out of the door, my stomach slowly un-cramping. I heard the door shut behind me, and I sighed, my head hurting. –This is turning out to be one of the most confusing days of my life! – I thought miserably. I walked slowly back to the lunch tables, thinking over everything she said. 


	9. 

DISCLAIMER:  I sooo hate these things…

DISCLAIMER: L I sooo hate these things…

Kitty caught up with me as I was walking to my next class. 

"Hey, you never came back. What, like, happened in there?" she said.

"Oh, nothing much. She was asking about what happened that made me pass out, and stuff." I didn't want to talk about it anymore, but I guess Kitty didn't pick up on it. "Oh, that's why you went home yesterday! Why DID you, like, pass out?" she asked. I groaned inwardly. _–Today is not my day at all-_ I thought. I made something up quickly, and said, "I was sick. Some sort of chemical imbalance or something." It sounded weak, even to me. But he seemed to except this, and we walked in silence for a while. You couldn't give this girl the award for intelligence that's for sure. "What's your next class?" she asked. I pulled my schedule out of my backpack, and answered "I have Geometry next, how about you?" 

"I have gym. I guess I'll, like, see you later then." She said waving as she went out of the door to the gym. I grinned and waved back. I walked as quickly as I could to Geometry, and the rest of the day went by sluggishly. I was abruptly woken up (I was so bored by all of my classes!) by the bell dismissing us, and the teacher yelled out as everyone was leaving "Don't forget, read the first 2 chapters in Eva. You are dismissed!" the last bit wasn't needed, because almost everyone was gone. I packed up everything, and headed out of the door. I ran into Jean while I was exiting the school building. I mean literally ran into. I almost knocked her down for the second time. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't see you." I apologized. She smiled and said, "That's alright. Have you seen Kitty?" 

"No, sure haven't." I said, walking by. 

"Hey, do you need a lift?" she yelled after me. I turned around, and finally noticed the red convertible she was standing next to. I looked it up and down, and wondered where she had gotten all the money for it. I finally noticed that she was looking at me, wiating for an and I said, "Yeah, sure. I guess I could be lazy for today." I grinned and hopped into the back. Kurt and rogue were already there, and Kurt gave me a quick hello before getting back into an argument with Rogue over…something. I wasn't quite sure what. Kitty finally showed up, and hopped into the back with Kurt, Rogue, and me. Jean, Evan and Scott sat up front. Kurt had stopped arguing with Rogue, and had turned all of his attention on Kitty and I. He kept my attention the entire trip, goofing off and annoying Kitty, so I barely noticed when we stopped in front of Ellie's house.

"This is your stop, Andrea." I heard Scott call out. I grabbed my stuff and opened the car door. I hopped out, and ran up the steps. I turned around just as Scott honked his horn. Waving, I watched them drive off. I turned around and unlocked the door. "Hello?" I yelled. No answer. –_I guess Ellie isn't home yet. –_ I assumed. I ran up the steps leading into my room, and plopped down on to my bed to get finished with my homework.

Xavier's Institute

"Vere home!" Kurt called out. All of the X-men entered the doors into the main part of the Institute. Rogue walked off to try and be by her self. After all, she had her gothic image to keep up. Kurt let his hologram inducer (yes, that IS what the thingie's called) turn off. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, off to his room most likely. Kitty and Jean went off to the library to study for up coming exams. Professor Xavier was looking for new mutants with Cerebro. Ororo was with him. He took off Cerebro's helmet, and rolled out to talk with the other students. 

"I've located another mutant." Xavier said, once he had gathered everyone around him. "She lives in this town, and even goes to your school. Some of you have met her." He continued. "And strangely enough, three of you have seen her use her power," he said, glancing at Scott, Jean, and Evan. They all started to fidget. He turned to the others. " We need to get to her before the Brotherhood does. And they already know she is out there. They have come to her with an offer to join them. We must stop her from doing so."

"Professor, who's going to try and convince her to come with us?" Jean asked. He circled to face Kitty. 

"Kitty is." He answered. 

"Me?!" she squeaked. ***_I am sooo going to screw this up*_** she thought miserably.

What do ya think? R&R please!!!!!


	10. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own X-men

DISCLAIMER: I do not, I repeat, DO NOT own X-men. I know that, You know that, and my worlds a little sadder because of it =)

Kitty gave the professor the most incredulous look, while everyone else could be heard in the background, arguing. "Professor, are you sure Kitty should do it alone? I mean, she's qualified and everything, but I don't think she should do it alone. Without back-up." Scott pleaded. 

"Scott, Kitty can do this herself. And besides, she is the one closest to the new mutant." Xavier stated calmly.

"I am?" Kitty asked, still in a state of shock. 

"Yes. As I said before, all of you know her. But it turns out Kitty that you are the one who has gotten closest to her over the past five days she has been here." Xavier answered.

Kitty's eyes opened wide, and she turned to Professor Xavier. "You mean that the new mutant is Andrea?"

Professor Xavier nodded his head, and turned around to leave. His receding back was followed by many questions from everyone, but three.

"Ask all of your questions to Evan, Scott, and Jean. They were the three that were there when she first used her powers." All three of the X-men were bombarded by questions about the new mutant all night.

Kitty woke early the next day, took a shower and got ready for another day of school. All through her usual school routine, she thought of her upcoming mission. The professor had answered all of her questions the night before and she knew what she had to do. But knowing that didn't lessen her worries at all. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

***It was dark. I was on my back, sitting with my sheets tucked around my chin. I had just woken from a nightmare, and was having trouble falling back to sleep. I listened to the familiar sounds of the summer night from my window. The sound of the peeping tree frogs and the distant howling of dogs helped slow my heart. I took a deep breath, longing for the spring nights when you could smell the faint fragrance of honeysuckle and the briefest hint of rain. I started to feel my eyes droop, and I was nearly asleep when I saw light from the crack between my door and the floor. I tried to ignore it, figuring it was just my mom going to the bathroom or something. I settled back down into the bed, and closed my eyes. I was half asleep when an odd smell tickled my other senses awake. I opened my eyes, and saw that the light under my door hadn't gone out. It had gotten stronger. A stinky smell invaded my nostrils, and I coughed at how strong it was. It took me a while before I noticed that smoke was creeping through the crack into my room. I started to panic then, afraid that my suspicions were true. I tried to open the door, but cried out when I touched the knob. It had burned my hand. I watched in horror as hungry flames ate my door and the bronze knob slowly melted. I screamed when a small chunk of flaming ceiling nearly hit me on the head. I backed up against the wall, and turned to try and open the screen. I punched as hard as I could. I finally gave up and kicked it open with my foot. I saw that I had scratched my foot up, but didn't really care. Scratches would heal, but dying wouldn't. I clawed at the left over bits of screen, and tried to climb through, lower boy first. Unfortunately, a falling piece of a burning ember hit my arm, and I lost my concentration. I screamed when the ember hit me, and nearly fell headfirst on to my dad's car. I hung by one hand on to the edge of the windowsill. My arm instantly started to cramp, and I slowly lost my grip on the sill. I fell in slow motion, and cried out when-***

I woke up in a cold sweat. Once again, I couldn't quite remember what I had dreamed. The wall was put in to place to quickly for me to concentrate on it. I guess it was a dream of my past, hinting at what had happened to me before the Center. I tried desperately to recall what had happened, but nothing came to me. I sighed disappointedly, and got ready for school.

I grabbed my stuff after breakfast, and headed out of the door. I had only been walking for a couple of minutes, when I heard a car pull up beside me. 

"Need a lift?" Jean yelled. 

"Sure!" I said, and hopped in the back with Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. We sped off to school, chatting the whole way about everything and nothing. I heard from Kitty about the trick Kurt had played on Scott, and how she was soo not ready for the test tomorrow. I offered to help her, and said that she could come over to my house after school. She quickly agreed as we pulled up in front of the school.

R&R please! I need some reviews. I gotta know if it's crap or not!!!!!! 


	11. What Now?

DISCLAIMER: I'll give you three guesses…also I apologize if I screw up Kurt's accent

DISCLAIMER: I'll give you three guesses…also I apologize if I screw up Kurt's accent. I truly did not mean to.

My day went pretty much the same as it did yesterday. I slept through most of my classes, from my loss of sleep the night before. I ate lunch with Kitty and the others. I guess Courtney had given up on making me come to sit with her special group. That was the first time that day that I actually enjoyed being at school. Kurt acted like a nut, Scott tried to make him calm down, Evan was egging him on, and I was giving Kitty a brief tutoring on the battle of 1892 (I wasn't very interested in it, and neither was Kitty). After the lunch bell rang, everyone went his or her separate ways. I finished the day with a growing sense of boredom, and watched every minute of my last period class tick by. When the bell rang, I was more than happy to burst from that class. I had always hated geography, and this school wasn't the exception. A million other people and I exited the building as quickly as we could. I saw Jean waving, and I jogged over to the big group. 

"How was your day?" Kurt asked, taking a break from bugging Scott.

"Okay, I guess. I can't wait till the test tomorrow!" I said sarcastically. I looked around for Kitty, and after a few seconds, spotted her pushing her way through the bustling crowd. When she reached us, everyone hopped in the convertible. 

"Did you miss me, Kitty?" Kurt asked in an over friendly manner, batting his eyelashes.

"You so, like, wish," she answered, rolling her eyes. We rode home, and both Kitty and I hopped out when we reached Ellie's house.

"Kitty, can I talk to you for a moment?" I heard Scott whisper. I got a clue and I ran up the stairs to unlock the door. 

"Ellie? Are you home?" I called. I only heard silence. –She must still be at work. – I thought. Ellie had to take another job, since she had no work when the Center sent the children home. She now worked at a nursery, and worked till 5 o' clock. I walked back onto the porch just as Scott finished his secret conversation with Kitty. I waved good-bye to them, and opened the door for Kitty. 

"Home sweet home." I said. I turned to her and asked, "What do you want to start on first?" 

"Well, I was, like, thinking on going over the revolution first. I so totally need some work there." I nodded and we took our stuff up to my room. 

"I absolutely love your room!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," I said. We got settled and I tried to tutor her for an hour. 

"I think I, like, need a rest. I'm starting to confuse the dates of the Civil war and WW2." She said. I nodded my agreement. We chilled for a little while, resting our brains. 

"You know that fight that Jean and Scott and Evan were in?" she said out of the blue. My throat constricted. We sat in a awkward silence. 

"Y-Yeah. I remember." I said finally. _–What am I gonna do?! One of them must have told her about what I can do? Looks like I've lost my social status already, and it's only Thursday! –_

R&R please!! 


	12. The Intitute

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men, and stuff

DISCLAIMER: I do not own X-men, and stuff. Now to continue! Also, I'll be representing telepathic speech by doing this **_* right here*_** ok? 

"Well, yes. I remember the fight quite well." I said cautiously. –_Here we go again_, - I thought. Today was definitely NOT my day. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, waiting for her to continue. 

"Well, I heard from Jean that you were, like, seriously hurt." She said. I nodded. _–I hate you Jean! –_ I thought bitterly. – Just what I need. I wonder how many more people know about what I can do. I guess I could ask Ellie to move to the next state…- 

"Well, you see, I'm part of a special group of people who have powers similar to yours. We all live together with Professor Xavier, who manages all of us. He just found out yesterday of what you were, like, capable of doing. And so, he, like, asked me to see if you'd like to join our little group-"

"If you're saying what I think you're saying," I interrupted. She opened her eyes wide, and nodded her head. I'm pretty sure she thought I was going to say yes. "Then my answer is no. I really don't want to be a part of your group, and that Mystique needs to stop asking me." She gave me an odd look, and said, "I'm not part of Mystique's group. I'm a part of a totally cooler group. She's, like, one of our worst enemy's." 

I looked at her, trying to see if she was lying. "I'll need some time. To think about it, you know." I said. She brightened up immediately, and gushed, "Oh great! How about tomorrow you come over and check out the Institute. I'm sure you'll love it!" I grinned, thinking –what have I gotten myself into. –

I anticipated going to the Institute the next day. I was happy to know that there were others out there like me. I was practically out of the door as soon as the bell rang. I walked as calmly as I could to the red convertible, and waited impatiently for Kitty to get her butt over here. I spotted her and ran over to her as soon as she left the doors. "Come on, lets get this show on the road," I whispered in her ear, pulling her along. She gave me a look, and hopped in the car. I fidgeted all the way over there. I didn't pay attention to anyone; I was so buried in my own thoughts. I let out a sigh of relief when we finally pulled up in front of the mansion. I tried to keep my mouth shut when we went inside, cause I knew if I left it open, I might start to drool. I was almost afraid to walk in this place, it looked so expensive, and the others were bouncing around like it was no biggie! I couldn't help turning in circles, admiring all the stuff in here, and doing so, I almost bumped into a man in a wheelchair. I blushed slightly, and smiled, trying to cover up my clumsiness. "Hello, there. My name is Charles Xavier." he greeted me. "Hi, I'm- Well I guess you already know my name." I said stupidly. I rolled my eyes inside at the way I was acting. I was worse than Kitty! I straightened up, mentally and physically, and turned proud eyes on to him. ***_Much better Andrea. * _**I turned from left to right, trying to figure out who was talking to me. It couldn't be Professor Xavier talking. His lips never moved. ***_Are you sure it wasn't me, Andrea? *_** I heard again. I turned wide eyes on to him. He smiled, and turned his wheelchair around. I figured he wanted me to follow him, so I did.   
"This is the Xavier Institute, where young mutants are taught how to use and contain their powers. I'm sure when you were growing up, you thought that you were the only one like you. You were the only one with the unique gift of healing yourself and others. But there are others out there. Not all have your power, no, but some do. Logan, one of the adult mutants who help me train younger mutants, has a gift almost like yours. He is able to heal himself from almost any wound. His healing process isn't as quick as yours is, and he can only heal himself, not others. As I showed you, I have telepathic abilities. I can read others minds, as well as control their body's movements. Kitty's power is also very useful. She can go through solid objects, such as walls. She is also able to enter machinery and disable them, if the need be." We walked into what he called the Danger Room, where the mutants trained and toned their powers. We watched them, Professor Xavier explaining all of their abilities. I watched Scott slice through a machine using his eye laser thingie. Kitty whizzed through the machines, screwing them up. I noticed a blue fuzzy guy disappearing into smoke, and then appearing in a totally different spot. "Who's that?" I asked Prof. Xavier. I pointed to the blue elf looking guy, and he said, "That is Kurt, in his original form." I turned to face him. "That's Kurt?!" I exclaimed. "Yes. The Kurt that you see every day at school is actually a hologram. The Kurt you see now is his actual body." He explained. I turned back to the window. –_I always thought something was odd about him. I just couldn't put my finger on it, - _I thought. ***_No matter what he looks like, though, he is the same person with the same personality. He just looks different*_** he explained in my mind.

I watched them for a while, before telling the professor that I needed to get home. I had promised Ellie that I would be home by four, and wasn't breaking that promise. I said good-bye to everyone over the intercom (which was kinda fun. I don't think they knew I was watching them) and headed out to Scott's car. The professor had asked him to take me home, and I was there in less than 10 minutes. 

R&R please! I am open to any suggestions that will make it better, bye for now! 


	13. The Confrentation

Disclaimer: need I say more

Disclaimer: need I say more?

I woke in the middle of the night, crying out from another horrible dream. As before I couldn't remember what it was about. I had learned that it did no good to try and remember, so I just let it go to rest peacefully with my other dreams. I walked to the bathroom, trying to calm myself down. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so I decided to take extra time in getting ready for school. 

Three hours later, I was out of the door and walking to school. I heard a car pull up beside me, and expecting it to be Scott and the gang, I turned around to talk. I was surprised when I saw a black limo pull up. I tried to see who was inside, but the windows were too darkly tinted. A door opened and before I knew what was going on, I was pushed inside. I landed with a thud on the ground, and glared at the figure whose face was hidden by shadows. I was creeped out by this person immediately, and scooted as far away as the backseat would let me.

"There is no reason to fear me Andrea." The feminine voice whispered. I had heard it before, but I couldn't put my finger on the face it belonged with. She must have noticed my confusion, because she hissed, 

"You don't know who I am? Oh, I feel so insulted."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?!" I said, my voice trembling. She cackled evilly, and chills ran down my spine. –Wait. I've had this feeling before when I talked to this voice…- 

"Ms. Shields?" I whispered. This couldn't be Ms. Shields. She's not a blue skinned freak!

"Give the girl a prize." She responded sarcastically. 

"I heard you went to see Charles Xavier yesterday." She continued. "What did you think of him and his group, hmm?" 

"They were much more friendly than you, _Ms. Shields," _I said as if her name was a curse. Her abducting me and interrogating me was starting to make me extremely angry.

She growled deep in her throat, and was in my face, nearly touching noses with me. 

"I offer you my help, a sanctuary, and this is how I'm repaid?!" she whispered. I never let my eyes leave hers. She grinned, which was scary in a situation like this. She pulled her head away from mine. 

"Such a brave little girl." Her grin vanished. "But if you get in my way, you shall regret being so _brave_." 

I felt the car stop and she pushed me out of the car, leaving me stranded on a curb near school. I had just gotten myself together when I heard another car pull up.

"Need a ride?" Scott yelled.

"Yeah. Sure." I yelled back and hopped in the back with the others. –That was definitely a new experience for me. – I thought. – And one I hope not to repeat. –

I talked to Kitty during lunch, and asked her what it was like staying at the Institute. 

"Oh, it's, like, great. Big bedrooms, good food, plenty to do on weekends. It's , like, a home away from home for me!" she exclaimed. I'm sure she knew I was thinking about joining them. I thanked her for the info, and asked if I could come over again this afternoon so that she could show me around. She was excited about it, and I was glad I wouldn't be by myself this afternoon.

R&R please!!!! All suggestions to make the story better will be accepted! Also I starting to develop writers block, so please leave any suggestions! 


	14. Two Uninvited Guests

DISCLAIMER: need I say more

DISCLAIMER: need I say more?

I had joined the X-men for a few weeks and we were all heading to the mountains for the weekend. I was sharing a tent with Rogue, and as if that wasn't going to be hard enough, I was under Logan's supervision. But I was determined to have fun. Kitty and I had become better friends, and Rogue seemed to except me, so I figured that things wouldn't be too hard. We were all sitting around the campfire, some of us burning marshmallows (you couldn't really call it roasting, because most were on fire.) Logan and Ororo were sitting near the shadows, watching to make sure we didn't get too rowdy. I was sitting next to Kitty and Evan, laughing at some comment Kurt had made when suddenly I heard a noise behind me. I stopped to listen, trying to figure out what it was. I guess Logan noticed my change, because he got up and circled around till he was behind me. I heard him sniffing the air. I guess he couldn't smell anything, because he went to sit by Ororo again. After his reaction, I turned my attention back to the rest of them, trying to forget it. Nothing happened that night, though I was a bit paranoid after we had gone to bed. Rogue wasn't so hard to get along with as I thought, so I got a pretty good night's sleep. 

The next morning, Scott, Ororo, Kitty, Jean, Kurt, and I went on a hike up to the upper bit of the mountain. Ororo pointed out strange birds, Kurt started cawing to scare them, Scott tried to shut him up, and Kitty chattered almost endlessly, I nodding to let her know that I was listening. We walked for two to three hours, until Kitty complained that she was getting hungry. Ororo said we could break for lunch, and we split into groups to look for a place to eat. Kitty, Kurt and I all went to search. I walked through some bushes, and there standing in the clearing was a great stag. The deer turned to watch me, and I held my breath hoping I wouldn't scare it away. Suddenly it leaped off, startled by some unknown sound. I watched it leave the clearing, bounding into the forest. I stood there for a few minutes before I let it sink in that I was staring at a patch of grass. –This is the perfect spot! – I thought. I ran off to find Kitty and Kurt, who went to find Ororo, Jean, and Scott. We all trudged into the clearing, and settled down to eat. Somehow, the conversation turned into talking about what your past was like. I'm sure that they all knew each other's past, and that they were dong it for me. "Vell, as you all know, I grew up in Germany vith my foster parents. I suppose you could zay I lived a normal life, what vith the mutation and all. Vhat about you Ororo?" Kurt said. "Well, I grew up mostly on my own. I used to be a child stealer," she said, a bit regretfully, "and one of the African tribes thought I was a god. That's when Professor Xavier found me, and brought me to the United States." She turned her attention back to her sandwich. "What about you, Andrea?" Kitty asked. 

I sat quietly for a few moments before I tried to explain my life. "Well, the last thing I remember was when I came to the Center for Mentally or Physically Deformed Children. I was brought there in a bug black car, and I was scared. I was terrified. The Center was my home ever since I was twelve, or the only thing I could call home. It was a horrible place, where experiments and theories were conducted, as to how to stop children without arms, or who are retarded. I never did figure out why they put me there. I had no mental retardation, and I was physically healthy. I guess they thought my healing another region of the mind that normal humans do not use. That I used a higher percentage of my brain than the average human being. I never knew why, in all the years my life was wasted there, that they decided I fit there. And I guess I'll never know, either." I concluded. I looked up to see everyone staring at me, their lunches forgotten. I felt uncomfortable, wishing that they would stop staring. I cleared my throat, and shifted my position, trying to break the awkward silence. "Very touching." I heard a voice whisper. I turned around, trying to see who had said that. "H-how's there?" I spoke loudly. "Come on Andrea, you know us…" the strange voice said again. I leapt to my feet, the others following my reaction. I turned around, my back to the others. Two forms emerged from the shadows. "You two!"

R&R please!!!!! 


	15. Unexpected Events

DISCLAIMER: speaks for itself

DISCLAIMER: speaks for itself.

Two figures emerged from the shadows. "What are you two doing here?" Scott asked. "Just crashin the party." Lance said. Both he and Pietro had interrupted the bonding session. I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes. "What do you two want, anyway?" I asked. They wouldn't have come all the way up here unless they were going to try to start a fight. "Come on girlie. All we wanna do is hang," Pietro laughed. –Oh yeah, I'm sure that's all you wanna do. - I thought. I heard a loud crashing behind them in the forest, and turned back to them. "Who else did you bring?" I asked. I watched as a huge silhouette over-shadowed the two boys. I heard a deep growling coming from the huge form's direction. I backed away from it, and I heard Jean mutter, "Sabertooth." I glanced back at her for a moment, and saw that the others were backing up as well. "When I say run, everyone run as fast as they can back to camp. I will try to distract them." Ororo whispered. I listened carefully for her signal, and as soon as she said run, I turned around and ran like there was no tomorrow. I saw that Scott had told everyone to split up, and turned to the right. I dodged trees and jumped over rocks and logs. I ran as quickly as I could, but I heard heavy footsteps behind me. –Storm must not have been able to hold him long enough! – I thought frantically. I saw the campsite ahead of me, but a sudden thought made me turn in a different direction. -I can't bring him to the site! He might hurt the others. I have to keep him busy! – I ran in circles pretty much, but I was getting tired fast. I ran around the camp towards where the waterfall we had found yesterday was. Or so I thought.

I ran as quickly as I could, hoping I could lose him in the water. I was sure that he could smell my fear, like Mister Logan. I ran, anticipating when I would have to dive, when I nearly ran into the base of a mountain. –Where did this come from? – I thought. -I guess I went too far in the wrong direction. – I tried to climb up it, but Sabertooth had finally caught me. I screamed when he grabbed my leg and through my on the ground. I watched as he slowly walked towards me. I backed up as slowly, not able to take my eyes away from him. I was almost paralyzed with fear. "The X-men have a new member. That makes things a little unfair for my team, doesn't it?" He said. I didn't say anything, I just stared. "How about we even out the odds a bit." He said and then lunged at me. I cried out and put my arms up in futile protection, but never felt the blow. I felt soft fur, and then felt nothing. –What's going on? - I opened my eyes and saw that Kurt was holding me around the waist. He had just teleported me out of harm's way, but harm was not very happy about it. "Oh well. As the saying goes, I'm killing two birds with one stone," he said and then ran at us. Kurt teleported us up to a ledge on the mountain, and we were safe for a few moments. "Vat are you doing?!" he cried. "You can't beat hiem!" I just grinned sheepishly and looked back down the side. Sabertooth had finally figured out where we were just as the rest of the Brotherhood burst through the trees. The rest of the X-men all ran from the other side of the forest, and it looked like we were going to have a major showdown.

Lance saw where Kurt and I were, and I felt the earth beneath me start to crumble. Both Nightcrawler and I fell to the ground, and were covered in rocks. Hell soon pursued. I felt someone pulling the rocks off of us, and I pushed as hard as I could. –It's a good thing I'm not claustrophobic, - I thought. We were soon free of the rocks, and tried to help out as much as we could. I kept dodging Toad's tongue when I noticed Scott standing under a huge pile up of rocks. I couldn't tell what was holding them back from falling, and just as I noticed it, so did lance. "Look out Scott!" I yelled as Avalanche stomped his foot. I pushed him out of the way and watched as the rock pile fell in slow motion. There would be no Kurt saving me this time, and I surely would not survive this pile. Instincts made me lift my arms for protection, and I felt all of the strength leave me as giant beams of light shot from my hands, destroying the rock pile and spreading dust everywhere. That was the last thing I remember just before I fainted from exhaustion.

R&R please! I need to know if it's getting boring yet. 


	16. The Past is Remembered...by Another?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men, or anything else for that matter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the X-men, or anything else for that matter. So please DON'T sue me!

I woke up in one of the sick beds over at the Institute. The first thing I felt was a dull throbbing. My hands were sore, as if I had burnt them. They were wrapped in soft white gauze. -How did that happen?- I couldn't remember what happened after the rocks fell. I guess I fainted from fright. I had never done that before. -I wondered why I'm still alive? The pile of rocks should have crushed my skull. Maybe someone was able to push me out of the way before they fell, - I thought. I glanced at the digital clock beside my bed. The neon numbers read 4:30 a.m. in the dark room. I saw Kitty sleeping in a chair beside my bed. I pushed the covers off and put bare feet on the cold marble floor. Chills ran through my body as I tiptoed down the hall. I was starving, and thought that maybe I'd sneak some food. There was no need to wake Kitty up for that. I walked past the rooms of the others and tried to walk quickly down the marble steps. –It sure is cold in here! – I walked to the kitchen, hardly making a sound. 

I thought that I had gotten away with it when I saw two forms in the kitchen, talking in the soft light of the stars. I could tell that one of the figures was the Prof., but I wasn't sure who the other was. "Are you sure you're okay Rogue?" I heard him say. "I-I don't know professor. I touched her for a long time. I took a lot outta her." She said. –Out of who? – I thought. **_*How are you feeling tonight, Andrea? *_** I heard in my head. –Busted! - I thought. I saw that he was still talking to Rogue, so I asked him, -Do you want me to go back? – ***_No, I believe that you should hear this. But I don't think you should have to hide. Please come in here. *_** I walked in to the kitchen. Rogue looked a bit unnerved, but I saw her expression change quickly. Professor Xavier must have warned her. He motioned me to sit down, and I pulled up a chair. "Ah don't understand. What happened to you?" Rogue asked me. I was shocked by this question. "What do you mean? I don't understand." I replied. Professor Xavier smiled. "She is referring to your past. When you destroyed the rocks-" "Wait, wait. What do you mean 'destroyed the rocks'? I can't destroy rocks." I said incredulously. "I can only heal!" She shook her head. "Don't you remember the rock pile? You couldn't have forgotten the laser things that you used to destroy the rocks," she said. I looked at her blankly. She turned to the professor for help. "Do you not remember anythang that happened up there?" she asked tiredly. "Of course. I saved Scott from being crushed, but couldn't move fast enough to get away from them myself. I tried to move, but I was paralyzed with fear." 

She looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "That's all I remember." I said. She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Ah have a big headache now." She said. I grinned at her and looked at my hands. "So I can shoot things from my hands now. Why did they show up now?" I murmured. "I'm not sure. Emotional distress most likely." The professor said. Rogue turned her attention back to me. "When you blacked out from using them, the aftershock of it blasted everyone off of their feet. Ah fell on you, and touched you. It took a minute before I could get back on my feet. Ah saw your memories. Ah saw what you had to go through at the center." I smiled at her. "Wasn't the best place ever, huh?" I said. "Andrea, I also saw what happened to your parents. I…I saw your life before it." She said slowly. I turned my full attention to her. "What happened? What were my parents like" I asked eagerly. She turned to the professor, who shook his head. "Ah don't think you should find it out from me." She said. I glared at her. "Well who am I going to learn it from?! You don't understand! I have a wall blocking me from reaching my past memories! Please, I need to know!" I was shouting the last sentence. The professor looked at me sadly and said, "These memories are ones that I don't think you could handle right now." I started to argue, but he held up a hand to stop me. "End of discussion." He said. "You have been severely tired out from using so much strength. Go to bed now." I walked up the stairs to my room, sulking. – He doesn't understand what it's like to have a wall there. He doesn't know what it's like not to have a past. - I fell asleep thinking these angry thoughts.

I know it's boring, but I have major writers block. Please give any ideas in reviews! 


	17. The Past Comes Back to Haunt

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Happy now?

**__**

*I crawled out of my broken window, and coughed when the smoke blew right in my face. Scratches and bruises marked my body, but at least I was safe. I clung precariously to the window ledge, and glanced at the car below me. It was the only thing that separated me from the concrete it sat on. I looked back into my burning room, afraid to jump, but even more afraid of burning to death. Suddenly, a large ember fell from the ceiling of my room onto my hand. I screamed from the pain, and let go of the ledge. I hung on with only one hand, but I was losing strength. Tears from the smoke and heat clouded my vision, and burned my eyes. I screamed, losing my grip and falling to the pavement below. My arms were reaching futilely to the burning ledge. Suddenly, I felt an incredible pain coursing up my arms. Light shot from my palms, and destroyed most of my house. I hit the car, shattering the windshield below. Then all was black*

I woke, heart pounding. I searched desperately in my mind, trying to grab hold of it before it was gone. But it was too late. I pounded the pillow and screamed into it. –Why does this happen every time! – I screamed to myself. I looked at the clock and saw it was only five minutes before I usually get up. I got up angrily and got dressed. I brushed my hair, pulling the knots out harshly. I walked tiredly down the steps to eat breakfast. Kitty and Mister Logan were the only ones down there. I sat down silently, and served myself some food. Kitty was typing on her laptop, so I didn't try to talk to her. Mister Logan was reading the morning paper, and grunted a hello to me. I nodded back to him, and continued to eat silently. It wasn't long before the other X-men bursted through the kitchen doors. Kurt teleported to sit beside me, and grabbed the first plate in front of him. "Hello!" he said through a mouth full of food. I just nodded, not really in the mood to talk. "Vat iz wrong wit you?" he asked, concern in his eyes. "Nothing, nothing. I just didn't get enough sleep last night," I lied. I wasn't in the mood to share small annoyances. I turned back to my food. Kurt tried to cheer me up with stupid jokes and crazy faces, but I wasn't in the mood. "Something more iz bothering you than loss of sleep, _fralien," _he said kindly. I smiled, but pushed back chair. "I gotta finish getting ready," I said quickly. I rushed out of the kitchen, but before I was out of sight, I heard Kitty turn to Kurt and say, "What's up with her?"

School was long and boring, like usual. I sat with the other X-men again for lunch, thankful that Courtney gave up on me. Evan was sitting beside Kurt, ogling at his newest creation. "What the heck is that?" I asked. "It iz a green jello, catsup, pickle, and cheese hotdog." Kurt replied. I looked at the monstrosity in horror, and turned away when he took a huge bite. "Oh, barf!" I said. Kitty made puking motions. Rogue looked away in disgust, but Evan watched him, fascinated. I waved Jean over, and watched her smile turn into a frown once she saw Kurt's creation. She opened her mouth, but I interrupted her. "Don't ask. It's just too gross." She took my advice and sat down beside Rogue. "What a day. Three tests in a row. I am so fried," she said. I smiled, snatching one of Evan's fries when he wasn't looking. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I, like, studied all night." Kitty said. I glanced at Rogue, and caught her staring at me. She looked down when I gave her a silent warning. _Don't say a word…_ Scott walked over, saving her from my angry gaze. "Sorry I'm late," he said, finally glancing at the 'hotdog' that was forgotten on Kurt's plate. "What did I miss?" he asked, staring at Kurt's horrible creation. "It iz not as bad as it looks," Kurt said grinning. "Yeah, sure it's not," I heard Scott murmur. 

Lunch went by in a flash, and all too soon we were back in our classes. Two new tests and a new project were pushed into my life. After school, I asked Scott if he would drop me by Ellie's house. I hadn't been to her house in two days. He dropped me off, promising to pick me up in an hour. I waved to them and ran up her white painted steps. I rang the doorbell, and stood there. I waited for a minute, but there was no answer. I knocked on the hard wooden door, but was surprised to see that it was open. I pushed it open, and quietly walked through the doorway. It was eerily quiet. Chills of apprehension ran down by back, and I called out to the seemingly empty house. "Ellie? Are you here?" I called. I walked to the kitchen, and opened the apple green door. She wasn't there.

I went upstairs, and walked into my old room. Sunlight filtered through the curtains, landing on her quiet form. She lay there, silent on my bed. I walked over to her slowly, and put one trembling hand to her face. It was cold as ice. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I turned away, trying to shut out this harsh reality of her long dead body. I never saw the quick movement behind me. I only felt the needle as it injected sedatives into my blood stream.

Should I continue? Please let me know in reviews!!! 

__


	18. The Death Sentence

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! I'm glad it's getting a bit more interesting, and I'll continue for all of your sakes.

DISCLAIMER: X-men evolution belongs to the almighty (insert name here), not me.

About an hour later, Scott drove up to Ellie's house to pick Andrea up. He honked on the horn, and waited for her to come running out of the house. He sat there for 5 minutes before he started to suspect something was wrong. He hopped out of the red car onto the concrete sidewalk. His feet made a dull thump in the quiet. Not even the birds were singing. The house seemed devoid of all life. He opened the glass screen door and noticed the main door was open slightly. He pushed it open enough to poke his head in the hallway. "Hello? Anyone home?" hearing total silence, he pushed the door the rest of the way and walked inside. "Andrea? Miss Walker?" He searched through the kitchen, the living room, and started to walk up stairs. He jumped as the fifth step creaked eerily. Besides him, nothing was moving in the house. He paused by the bathroom, but no one was inside. He was on his guard, not sure what to do. _Thank god for the simulations…_ He walked into one of the bedrooms, and saw how trashed it was. It looked like a struggle had taken place here. He became slightly worried, fearing that some F.O.H. members had attacked Andrea. He knew that she could take care of herself with just a couple guys, but she wouldn't stand a chance if there were several F.O.H. guys. He hurried out of the room, and turned across the hall to see a door ajar. He opened it, and his eyes fell immediately on the dark form that seemed to be resting on the bed. I walked up to Ellie's body and checked for a pulse. When he felt none, he started to look for clues to see what happened to her. He looked at her side, and saw the giant red spot that was barely noticeable on the multi-colored coverlet. He walked to the other side of the bed and saw the weapon that was used to do this horrible deed. A small, lightweight revolver stood out like a wolf in sheep's clothing against the pale purple carpet. But that still didn't explain where Andrea was.

He walked quickly out of the silent house. Even outside it seemed to have the shadow of death hanging around. He jumped in the red convertible. He knew that he needed back up to figure out what happened to their missing team member.

I woke up feeling groggily. The sedative still coursed through my blood stream, making my body limp and my brain dysfunctional. I had a huge headache, and it wasn't being helped by the confusion of not knowing where I was. I sat in the middle of a small, dark room, alone. The room must have been the storage compartment for a barn, because I sat on dirty, moldy hay. A tendril of fear invaded the grogginess I felt like a needle through butter, but I pushed it away, thinking it was un-logical. I was sitting alone in a musty barn, and I couldn't remember why I was here or who brought me here. Yeah, no reason to worry at all. I stood up slowly, feeling dizzy and giddy. Whatever they had given me was extremely strong, and wouldn't be out of my system for a long time. I started to inspect my surroundings, trying to find a way out of here. I noticed a small door to my far left, and I walked slowly to it. I pushed against its rough surface, but it wouldn't move. I pulled back a little it and rammed my shoulder against it. Pain shot through my daze, but I ignored it. I hit the door a few more times, but it wouldn't move. I became desperate and started to cry out for help, but only silence prevailed. 'There's no need to panic' I heard a mechanical voice state calmly. It seemed to come from above, and I searched for the body it belonged to. 'Silly child, you can't see me! I can only see you.' It said. It took a moment for the realization to pierce the mist in my mind that it was an overhead speaker, and most likely I was being video taped. "What am I doing here?!" I yelled to the ceiling above me. It took a moment for the person to answer me, but I wasn't looking forward to the information he would tell me. 'You are here because you were part of a secret a study on the mutant gene that is running rampant through out the country.' The voice said. I shook my head, not quite comprehending what it were saying.

"I was never part of a mutant project! I was a patient at the Center for mentally and physically deformed children." I yelled. I was looking for the camera that must be taping me. I don't know why it comforted me to find it. I guess I liked the feeling of seeing them while the watched me. Mechanical laughter vibrated off the empty walls. 'No, that was only a cover for our operation. You and thousands of others were part of a study to watch how this gene was spread to such a large scale. We've noticed in this study that it is passed like a recessive gene of the human DNA system. So if all the mutants that carry this gene are disposed of, we'll have no more children that are born with this gene and this ability.' Fear stopped my heart, and I shakily choked out "Disposed of?" 

'Yes. We have brought forty mutants just like you into this old barn to be rid of.' The voice said unemotionally. Fear brought tears to my eyes, and I angrily burst out, "You know that there are far more mutants here in this state than you can imagine?!" I yelled. I didn't know if this was true or not, but if I stalled a bit, I might delay my death. 'Would you care to volunteer their names, and make it easier? After all, we'll get to them soon enough.' The voice laughed evilly. I turned to face the camera, enraged by the voice's apathy for his fellow human beings. "Just how do you plan to destroy all of us?" I hissed to the camera. It just laughed, as if he had been waiting for this question to be asked. 'As you can see, this barn is very old, and isn't used. Covering the floor is moldy hay. You know what moldy hay does, don't you?' I heard it whisper. I thought back, trying to see if I knew. Seeing my obvious loss of knowledge, the voice continued with his speech. 'Moldy hay can often spontaneously combust. And with a little nudging from the government, no one will try to investigate this incident.' I fell to my knees, all hope of justice ruled out by this merciless voice's hate of my fellow human beings. There was no hope of being rescued, not this time.

Sorry guys, I love making cliffhangers! What'll happen next? Review and you'll find out!!! 


	19. Fears and Tears

A/N: Hello

A/N: Hello! Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't get any reviews for it, so I figured, you know, that no one was reading it. I just got bored, so I'll write the next part. If you want to, ya have ta tell me!!! In reviews, email, flaming arrows, firing cannons, whatever! You have to tell me, or maybe (Dun, dun, dun!) I won't finish it! But newayz, read and review as always!

Also as a bit of a side note, I'm sorry if they're a bit outta character. And I don't know how his little Cerebro machine doohickey works, so I'll just make it like the movie. Newayz, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, so there!

Scott drove at top speed back to the mansion. He was slightly relieved he didn't get pulled over, but more pressing things were on his mind. He jumped out of the car, leaving it running and practically flew up the steps. He bursted through the door, scaring the three girls that were just on their way out. "What's wrong, Scott?" Kitty asked. He just looked at her and asked, "Where's the professor?" Jean concentrated for a moment, seeing the desperation in his eyes, mentally calling the professor. "I'm right here Scott," said the professor's calm voice. He had just rolled in the room after feeling Scott's panic. Scott turned to the professor, unsure of how to start, but stiffened as the professor probed his mind gently. Xavier's calm reverie was broken as he saw what happened. "Hurry, get to the blackbird," he said, and quickly called Ororo and Logan to go. The girls turned around, grumbling about their cancelled trip to the mall. Scott hurried up to his room, knocking on Evan and Kurt's rooms, yelling for them to get suited up. Collective groans could be heard on the other side, but Scott just ignored them and hurried to his own room.

At that exact moment, Charles Xavier was putting on the helmet and searching for Andrea. Scott hadn't found anything left to hint as to where she went. He closed his eyes, and searched. Beings passed by, all with normal brain waves, black and white in the seemingly black and white world. He searched the air for her brain waves, but found nothing. Who ever took her weren't taking her away in an airplane or helicopter. He didn't bother going to look in other countries. Andrea's captors wouldn't have had enough time to go very far. He searched before a small, almost insignificant wave found it's way into the computer's sensors. It was very weak, but it was very similar to Andrea's specific pattern. He zoomed in on the spot and saw that she was in a small barn in New Jersey. Many other brain patterns were with her, making picking out hers very hard. He concentrated, making the barn's walls almost see through. Many mutants were in that barn. Most were drugged, making their minds sluggish and slow. He continued on, searching through every room, until he finally found where she was. 

****

*At the barn*

I sat in a muddled heap, slow brained and desperate. It was hard to move what with the tranquilizer and all. I wasn't sure what they had put in me, but it was _really_ strong. I had tried prying the walls of rotten wood apart, only to have no success. Despite the rotted parts, the barn had been made to last. I tried screaming for help, hoping against all hope that someone, anyone would hear me. But I only heard the returned screaming of my fellow mutants. So many were here; Families and friends all caught up in this fiasco. I had found a small pile of rotten wood crates, and had pushed them up against a window. I had tried climbing on top of them, but at the last second they collapsed, digging nails and scratching my ankle. Dried blood still coated my foot, dirty from the dirt and hay sticking to the blood. I had ripped Kitty's dirty shirt and wrapped it around my foot. I had 'borrowed' it from her the day before. _I wonder if Kitty will be mad when she finds out,_ I thought. I almost laughed at my dark humor. God knows if I would even get out of here alive! 

As the day wore on, it seemed that odds were against me. The sun was setting, giving me Goosebumps. They never said when they would burn down the barn, just that they would. A small seed of hope was implanted in my soul, but I squashed it down before I could become dependent on it _This will be the last sunset I'll ever see,_ I thought, finally giving in to the thought that I wouldn't get out of here alive. I sat in the corner of my small room, just watching the great fiery ball blend in with the flat, boring landscape. I saw the sky change to three different colors before choosing one. Tears of hopelessness ran swiftly down my cheeks, leaving salty trails. The sky was crimson, the color of blood. 

Sooooooooo…what do you think? Just to let ya know, I'm almost finished with the story (It had to end sometime, right?) Besides, I think everyone is getting sick of it. Newayz… review in the purtty blue box!!


	20. Final Verdict

Authors Note: Hello ****

Authors Note: Hello! I will probably post only two more chapters after this, I don't know! Do you want a sequel? If so, tell me in reviews. But I'll go away now and let you read. Bye!

Disclaimer: need I say more?

I should have done this a long time ago, but I didn't think of it. So I'll start it now!

Thank you's go out to:

Emma, Colonel Gambit, Yaoi fan on a sugar high, Morty's girl, Emma, Yaoi fan on a sugar high, Eilonwy Angel, kendra, Zera, Joyce Hu, Zera, Joyce Hu, Yaoi fan on a sugar high, Eilonwy Angel, Joyce Hu, Roe, Nightcrawler, Joyce Hu, Danyata, Joyce Hu x 2(that rhymes!), Kate, Okami, Joyce Hu x 5, Kalgoorlie, animechic, Joyce Hu, Sabrin, Joyce Hu, Sabrin, Moony 1(I'm on her fav list!!!! Yeah!!!), Joyce Hu, Sabrin, Joyce Hu, Diane, Moony 1, dxinsider, Jarilyin, and Twilight. Phuu, that's a lot of people!

I sat in a heap, fear keeping me on the edge of hysteria. Thought's crowded my head, each weighing like barbells on my heart, laboring my breathing. It may be hard to believe, but I didn't care about dying anymore. It almost didn't matter that I would never get to see my unknown family. It almost didn't bother me that I would never see my beloved X-men's multiple faces again. No, it was the wait that bothered me so much. The empty time before my fate becomes evident. I wanted it to be over with, so that I didn't have so much time to think. I couldn't feel my limbs; they had become numb with settlement. I didn't have anything to do, so thinking was inevitable, of course. What's it like to die? Is their an actual heaven waiting for me? Or do I simply…cease to exist? I felt a shudder run down my spine. I was only 15, and I wasn't ready to die. I picked myself up slowly, testing each muscle and bringing circulation back to them. I moved away painfully from my corner. Most of the sedative had escaped my system, and left behind an enormous headache. I closed my eyes, and leaned against the wall. It sagged a bit under my weight, but I had already tried prying it apart once. It was useless. I pushed away from the structure, and walked slowly towards the window. For once, I regretted being so short. If only I was two inches taller, I could reach the window, and maybe escape. How cruel the world can be, I thought glumly. I closed my eyes again, defeat once again taking over my body and my mind. I slid into a sitting position against the wall. I'm sure I would be a pitiful sight if anyone found me at that exact moment, what with my body sagging, and my bloody foot itching with the dried blood and dirt. Kitty's shirt was ripped and covering up the seemingly shallow cut. At least, I think it was shallow. It had stopped bleeding an hour ago, but it had bleed for two more hours before. 

The sun was disappearing along the horizon when I smelt it. The acrid scent that invaded my mind so many times. The black smoke trickled like ebony water under the doorway that led the way out. It had begun; my final sentence. Death…

****

*In the Blackbird* 

Silence was the ruler in the flying aircraft. A tense silence that made all the occupants silent and still. One of their own was in trouble, and they couldn't find her exact location. The professor was trying to find her; his fingers were pressed lightly against his temple, searching. Jean was also looking for her, but even their combined forces were useless now. The dreaded silence was finally broken my Ororo's airy gasp. All attention was turned to her, and she told Logan to land the plane. She was pointing to a great barn. Flames were destroying the building, and smoke was curling like black marble pillars towards the inky night sky.

I'm sorry, but I love cliffhangers! No, she's not dead yet, at least. Five reviews to continue! 


	21. The Beginning of the End

Author's Notes: Heh, so you like it, huh ****

Author's Notes: Heh, so you like it, huh? Glad to hear it! Thanks, I got 5 reviews! Yeah!!!!! Okay, gotta thank the 5 reviewers:

Sabrin (gotta love the fav list), dxinsider, Kalgoorlie (yes, the dun, dun, dun was very appropriate!) Moony1 (true, that's not how things work) and Okami (yes, you officially made the 5th one)! Thanks! 

Disclaimer-::many, many screams of annoyance::

"Help!" I whispered. Fear had frozen my vocal cords. I was glued to my spot, and could only stare at the ebony smoke seeping from under the door to cloud the room's ceiling. I heard an animal like cry and backed away from the blazing door. I ran to the window, searching for a broken pane or at least a hole so the smoke could escape. I heard another animal cry, and realization dawned on me * _That was me_! * I thought. Hysteria was still ebbing at the edges of my mind, stealing the air right from my lungs. I took a deep breath to calm my shattered nerves, only to cough it back out. The smoke was clouding up the air, making breathing difficult. I cried out again, my lungs begging for fresh air. Suddenly, everything was black.

__

*No, not again! * I cried. But the only answer was echoes, bouncing off invisible walls. Light! I cold see light up ahead! I ran forward, almost reaching it, when I was jerked back violently. I lay in a dark room. Light was shifting through my curtains, making the familiar place eerily un-welcoming to my unaccustomed eyes. I sat up, my breath labored. I saw swift movement in the corner of my eyes, and turned to see a fuzzy body land on top of my chest. But, it wasn't my chest; it was a clone's. * _Or maybe…*_ No, this can't be happening! 

I sat on the floor, staring at my sleeping body! I was a ghost, except my body was alive. I lifted my hand, and stared at it. * _I can see through it… * _I thought. I drew a deep, shuddering breath, and got to my feet. My body, the one on the bed, instantly opened it's eyes, and stared at the ceiling. I froze and watched her-I mean, me, sit up. She-I reached out and absently rubbed the sleeping cat's head. The being I had seen was only a cat. I sighed, but then remembered my predicament. I reached out slowly, and brushed my-her face. My hand went straight through her, and hit the pillow behind her, um, me. I pulled my hand back, and stood up quickly. This place…I knew it. Suddenly, it hit me. My home. In Georgia. The one that the doctors told me about. This couldn't be happening, though. I was really locked in a burning barn right now, about to be consumed by the violent flames. 

"What's going on!?" I yelled to no one. Not even the cat moved. Was I dead? Had I choked to death on the smoke? Isn't that what usually kills people in fires first; inhaling smoke? * _I guess it doesn't matter now,_ * I thought. I sat down on the edge of the bed, shock turning my fingers and toes numb with cold. * _I didn't feel a thing…_ * I thought, blind to everything but the world inside my head. A sudden crack above my head broke me from my reverie. I looked up, and was confronted by a hideous sight. The room was on fire! A giant ember fell through me, and caught the sheets on fire, slowly burning a hole through the mattress. I leapt to my feet, and screamed. This was my dream! Only it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! 

I, the real me, not the ghost me, was hanging from the windows edge. I ran to her, and looked down. She would fall on the car…but she probably wouldn't be really hurt. A fiery bit of roof fell through me, and landed on her hand. She cried out in pain and surprise, and let go of the ledge. She fell, screaming, to the hood of the car. I watched in slow motion, and saw the white light that gathered in her palms. It shot out quickly, blinding me, and destroying the house around me. It went through me, but this time, I was filled with a burning sensation. My cheeks were stinging, as if someone had just slapped me. I closed my eyes, but even through the lids I could see the white light. It hurt my eyes, and I did the only thing I could. I fell to my knees, covered my eyes, and curled into a ball.

Images were flying through me. Mass destruction f my house; the ungodly pain of my burnt hands; The sorrow to find later that I had killed my parents and my little brother when I fell. The three nights on the street, my hands cracked and bleeding; The three men who said they were working for the government, and wanted to ask me some questions about the horrid night; the chase that ensued after, when I refused to talk. Everything was coming back, and I wished I could force it away again. All this new information was choking me; it was killing me, speeding up my heart and squeezing the air from my lungs. I could feel the fire of the night again; could feel the fear that forced my mutant powers to the surface, burning my hands and destroying my life. 

Then I felt it. Cool air, water; someone was here. I was lifted suddenly from my deadly corner, and carried to the cool air. I could barely hear their words over the ringing in my ears. I could feel the air moving me, the hot, cloudy air of my prison. Then it was gone. I could still feel the heat of the fire near me, but I wasn't inside it anymore. It didn't surround me anymore. It was gone…finally. I opened my watering eyes, to see many faces swimming in my blurry vision. I coughed, bringing the deadly smoke from my lungs, and drank in the fresh air of the outside world. I wasn't dead. I had been saved. I was safe now. And it was almost over. Not quite done, but it was getting there. 

I could here voices now. They were asking how I was, whether I was okay or not. I think one of them even said how many fingers were they holding up. I smiled then, and ignored the tearing feeling of my dry lips. I could taste the blood when I licked them, but it didn't matter. I wanted the taste of the blood. I wanted the sore feeling in my lungs. I wanted to feel the warm tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to hear the buzz of the crickets around me. I wanted to feel the goose bumps rising on my skin. I wanted to feel the sharp rock digging into my back. Because it meant I was alive. I was okay, and I would live. I closed my eyes, enjoying the exhaustion that filled my being suddenly. All I wanted now was to sleep. I wanted to sleep the healing sleep that would bring all of me back, refreshed and eager. So I did.

Sooo…was it any good? I hope so. One more chapter after this, to better explain the situation. Should I do a sequel? I'm not sure. I probably shouldn't, you guys MUST be sick of this one! ^_^ REVIEW!!!!!!


	22. The Beginning of the End

Author's Notes: Heh, so you like it, huh ****

Author's Notes: Heh, so you like it, huh? Glad to hear it! Thanks, I got 5 reviews! Yeah!!!!! Okay, gotta thank the 5 reviewers:

Sabrin (gotta love the fav list), dxinsider, Kalgoorlie (yes, the dun, dun, dun was very appropriate!) Moony1 (true, that's not how things work) and Okami (yes, you officially made the 5th one)! Thanks! 

Disclaimer-::many, many screams of annoyance::

"Help!" I whispered. Fear had frozen my vocal cords. I was glued to my spot, and could only stare at the ebony smoke seeping from under the door to cloud the room's ceiling. I heard an animal like cry and backed away from the blazing door. I ran to the window, searching for a broken pane or at least a hole so the smoke could escape. I heard another animal cry, and realization dawned on me * _That was me_! * I thought. Hysteria was still ebbing at the edges of my mind, stealing the air right from my lungs. I took a deep breath to calm my shattered nerves, only to cough it back out. The smoke was clouding up the air, making breathing difficult. I cried out again, my lungs begging for fresh air. Suddenly, everything was black.

__

*No, not again! * I cried. But the only answer was echoes, bouncing off invisible walls. Light! I cold see light up ahead! I ran forward, almost reaching it, when I was jerked back violently. I lay in a dark room. Light was shifting through my curtains, making the familiar place eerily un-welcoming to my unaccustomed eyes. I sat up, my breath labored. I saw swift movement in the corner of my eyes, and turned to see a fuzzy body land on top of my chest. But, it wasn't my chest; it was a clone's. * _Or maybe…*_ No, this can't be happening! 

I sat on the floor, staring at my sleeping body! I was a ghost, except my body was alive. I lifted my hand, and stared at it. * _I can see through it… * _I thought. I drew a deep, shuddering breath, and got to my feet. My body, the one on the bed, instantly opened it's eyes, and stared at the ceiling. I froze and watched her-I mean, me, sit up. She-I reached out and absently rubbed the sleeping cat's head. The being I had seen was only a cat. I sighed, but then remembered my predicament. I reached out slowly, and brushed my-her face. My hand went straight through her, and hit the pillow behind her, um, me. I pulled my hand back, and stood up quickly. This place…I knew it. Suddenly, it hit me. My home. In Georgia. The one that the doctors told me about. This couldn't be happening, though. I was really locked in a burning barn right now, about to be consumed by the violent flames. 

"What's going on!?" I yelled to no one. Not even the cat moved. Was I dead? Had I choked to death on the smoke? Isn't that what usually kills people in fires first; inhaling smoke? * _I guess it doesn't matter now,_ * I thought. I sat down on the edge of the bed, shock turning my fingers and toes numb with cold. * _I didn't feel a thing…_ * I thought, blind to everything but the world inside my head. A sudden crack above my head broke me from my reverie. I looked up, and was confronted by a hideous sight. The room was on fire! A giant ember fell through me, and caught the sheets on fire, slowly burning a hole through the mattress. I leapt to my feet, and screamed. This was my dream! Only it wasn't a dream, it was a nightmare! 

I, the real me, not the ghost me, was hanging from the windows edge. I ran to her, and looked down. She would fall on the car…but she probably wouldn't be really hurt. A fiery bit of roof fell through me, and landed on her hand. She cried out in pain and surprise, and let go of the ledge. She fell, screaming, to the hood of the car. I watched in slow motion, and saw the white light that gathered in her palms. It shot out quickly, blinding me, and destroying the house around me. It went through me, but this time, I was filled with a burning sensation. My cheeks were stinging, as if someone had just slapped me. I closed my eyes, but even through the lids I could see the white light. It hurt my eyes, and I did the only thing I could. I fell to my knees, covered my eyes, and curled into a ball.

Images were flying through me. Mass destruction f my house; the ungodly pain of my burnt hands; The sorrow to find later that I had killed my parents and my little brother when I fell. The three nights on the street, my hands cracked and bleeding; The three men who said they were working for the government, and wanted to ask me some questions about the horrid night; the chase that ensued after, when I refused to talk. Everything was coming back, and I wished I could force it away again. All this new information was choking me; it was killing me, speeding up my heart and squeezing the air from my lungs. I could feel the fire of the night again; could feel the fear that forced my mutant powers to the surface, burning my hands and destroying my life. 

Then I felt it. Cool air, water; someone was here. I was lifted suddenly from my deadly corner, and carried to the cool air. I could barely hear their words over the ringing in my ears. I could feel the air moving me, the hot, cloudy air of my prison. Then it was gone. I could still feel the heat of the fire near me, but I wasn't inside it anymore. It didn't surround me anymore. It was gone…finally. I opened my watering eyes, to see many faces swimming in my blurry vision. I coughed, bringing the deadly smoke from my lungs, and drank in the fresh air of the outside world. I wasn't dead. I had been saved. I was safe now. And it was almost over. Not quite done, but it was getting there. 

I could here voices now. They were asking how I was, whether I was okay or not. I think one of them even said how many fingers were they holding up. I smiled then, and ignored the tearing feeling of my dry lips. I could taste the blood when I licked them, but it didn't matter. I wanted the taste of the blood. I wanted the sore feeling in my lungs. I wanted to feel the warm tears running down my cheeks. I wanted to hear the buzz of the crickets around me. I wanted to feel the goose bumps rising on my skin. I wanted to feel the sharp rock digging into my back. Because it meant I was alive. I was okay, and I would live. I closed my eyes, enjoying the exhaustion that filled my being suddenly. All I wanted now was to sleep. I wanted to sleep the healing sleep that would bring all of me back, refreshed and eager. So I did.

Sooo…was it any good? I hope so. One more chapter after this, to better explain the situation. Should I do a sequel? I'm not sure. I probably shouldn't, you guys MUST be sick of this one! ^_^ REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
